Lonesome
by Briciola
Summary: Wie sah Jacks Leben vor dem Crash aus? Wie geht es mit Jack weiter, nachdem er einen großen Schicksalsschlag erlitten hat und dann auf einer Idyllischen Insel gelandet ist?


**Einführung:**  
In dieser Fanfic handelt es sich um Jack. Ich habe das meiste aus dieser Fic freierfunden. Einiges wird euch aus der Serie bekannt vorkommen. Die Geschichte fängt an, wie Jack im wahren Leben lebte, bis er dann auf der Insel landet. Ihr werdet deswegen auch einige Charas aus der Serie wiederfinden.

**Titel:** Lonesome

**Hauptfigur:** Jack Shepard  
**Nebenfiguren:** James, Shawnah, Shyla und andere   
**Spoiler:** hm nein eigentlich nicht, aber vielleicht etwas später  
**Figuren:** Bis auf Jack Shepard und die späteren dazu gestoßenen Charas, gehören alle mir. grins

**Kapitel - Someday you will feel the way I feel:**  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, als Jacks Wecker am späten Nachmittag klingelte. Jack hatte die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. Im Krankenhaus seines Vaters war wieder einmal die Hölle los. Er hatte die letzten Tage kaum schlaf bekommen und arbeitet jeden Tag seine 15 Stunden. Kamen Notfälle ein, kam er sogar manches mal auf seine 20 Stunden. Jack verfluchte es manches mal Arzt geworden zu sein. Als der Wecker erneut ging, zog sich Jack seine Bettdecke bis zum Kopf hoch, grummelte vor sich und schlug auf den Wecker drauf. Jack seufzte auf uns kuschelte sich wieder ein. Jack war noch müde von der letzten Nachtschicht und konnte sich nicht überwinden, jetzt schon aufzustehen. Jacks Wecker klingelte noch einige Male, bis er es irgendwann satt hatte und schließlich aufstand. Jack schleppte sich aus dem Bett, wuschelte über seinen Kopf, Gähnte und schlurfte Barfuss mit noch halbgeschlossenen Augen über seinen Lamynahtboden, der um sein Bett herum, mit einem flauschigem weichen Teppichboden verziert war, zum Badezimmer hinüber, wo er sich auf das Waschbecken abstützte und mit gesenktem Kopf, dass Wasser andrehte. Langsam beugte er sich runter und spritzte sich eine ganze Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht, damit er überhaupt wach wurde. Er schüttelte sich kurz und putzte seine Zähne, als er zur Dusche ging und sie auf heiß stellte. Es bildete sich ein dichter Wasserdampf im Bad. Jack konnte gerade noch so sehen, wo er reinmusste und begann sich zu duschen. Nach etwa 20 min. war er mit dem Duschen fertig, zog die Duschwand zurück und schnappte sich sein Handtuch, was er sich um seine Taille wickelte und aus der Dusche stieg.

Jack schnappte sich das kleinere Handtuch was an der Wand war und trocknete seine Haare ab. Er wischte über den Spiegel, der völlig beschlagen war durch das heiße Duschen und rasierte sich, als sein Piper losging. Jack ignorierte ihn und rasierte sich fertig, als sein Piper erneut ging. Seufzend ging Jack zu seinem Piper um nachzusehen, was man von ihm wollte. Als er gerade sein Display abrufen wollte, machte die Batterie schlapp. Er verdrehte die Augen, legte ihn zurück auf den Ecktisch und ging erst einmal in die Küche runter, um sich einen Espresso zu machen und um etwas zu Frühstücken. Er hatte die Nacht kaum Zeit gehabt etwas festeres zu essen, was sich gerade bemerkbar machte, mit einem Magenknurren. Während sein Espresso durchlief und er sich frische Brötchen belegte, klingelte sein Telefon. Jack biss auf den Weg zum Telefon ein Stück ab, als er sich meldete:

„Ja." Jack biss einen neuen Happen ab und wartete auf den anderen, am anderem Ende.  
„Dr. Shepard" sagte jetzt eine sanfte Frauenstimme „wir haben einen Notfall. Bitte kommen sie so schnell es geht zum Krankenhaus" erzählte die junge Dame jetzt. Jack wusste sofort, dass es sich nur um einen Notfall handeln konnten, da sein Dienst erst in knapp 2 Stunden begonnen hätte. Nachdem er aufgekaut hatte und geschluckt hatte, sagte er das er sofort da sei.  
„Ich bin sofort da" gab er bekannt, als es am anderem Ende schon klickte. Er sah zum Hörer und legte auch auf. Sein Espresso war fertig, aber ungenießbar. Als er einen Schluck davon trank verzog er sein Gesicht.  
„Da kommen sogar die Fußnägel hoch." Jack stellte die leere Tasse in die Spüle, verpackte schnell seine anderen belegten Brötchen, schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging mit einem Apfel in der Hand, wo er immer wieder abbiss zu seinem Wagen in der Tiefgarage. Es war ein ekelhafter, verregneter und kalter Herbstag in Sydney. Bald würde der Herbst in Winter übergehen. An diesen Gedanken daran, fühlte sich Jack gleich wieder einsam und alleine. An solchen Tagen wünschte sich Jack eine Freundin, die wenn er von der Arbeit kommt, bei ihm zu Hause wartete, die mit ihm im Bett liegt und einfach nur liegen bleibt. Bis er mal wieder eine Beziehung führen kann, wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bei diesem Arbeitsplan.

„Welche Frau macht das schon mit" fragte er sich selber, als er die nächste Strasse nach links einbog und am Ende der Strasse erneut nach links abbog, um auf dem Privatparkplatz des Krankenhauses zu parken. Jack hatte seinen Wagen abgestellt, sich seine Sachen geschnappt und war gerade auf den Weg zum Eingang, als ihm eine Arzthelferin entgegen kam, völlig aus der Puste.  
„Dr." prustete sie los „Gott sei dank sind sie da."  
„Was ist passiert" fragte Jack während er sich seinen Kittel anzog und mit der Assistenzärztin auf den Weg in den OP war.  
„Eine junge Frau wurde vor kurzem eingeliefert, die einen Autounfall hatte."  
„Wie ist ihr Zustand?"  
„Nicht gut."

Als sie im OP angekommen waren, zog sich Jack sterile Handschuhe an, einen Grünenkittel, sterile Schutzhauben für die Schuhe und machte sich den Mundschutz um. Jack ging sofort auf die Patientin zu und fragte nach allem möglichem, was er wissen musste. Jack sah auf die Patientin runter, die nicht älter als 24 Jahre sein konnte und wusste sofort das es sehr schlecht um sie stand. Jack gab Anweisungen und versuchte die Hauptarterie von der Lunge zusammen zu klemmen, weil sie sonst verbluten würde. Plötzlich hörte man ein Piepen.

"Kammerflimmern" sagte eine Assistentin, der Jack Anweisungen gab.  
„Herzstillstand" kam es wieder.

Jack begann sofort mit der Herzmassage die nichts brachte. Er griff nach Elektroschocks, die beim zweitenmal nicht klappten und als sie beim 3 Versuchen auch nicht klappten, senkte er den Kopf, zog seinen Mundschutz runter, wischte sich vorsichtig den Schweiß auf der Stirn ab und gab was zum Protokoll, die Urzeit des Todes und alles andere was dazu noch nötig war. Jack war es eigentlich gewohnt, dass er nicht alle und Jeden retten kann, doch ging ihm das jetzt sehr nahe. Eine junge Frau, die noch nicht mal älter war als 24 ist vor ihm auf dem OP-Tisch verblutet, obwohl er es geschafft hatte, die Arterie wieder zu schließen. Jack fragte nach, was genau passiert sei, als man ihm das mit seinem Vater sagte, der eigentlich diese OP durchgeführt hatte. Durch ihn ist es dazu gekommen, dass Jack nichts mehr für sie tun konnte. Sein Vater trat vor und wollte mit ihm reden, was Jack aber nicht duldete.

„Wie viel hast du wieder getrunken" fragte er seinen Vater scharf. Sein Vater trank schon immer sehr viel, noch als er ein Junge war konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass sein Vater schon da einiges trank und ihn nie wie einen, wie seinen Sohn behandelt hatte. Er hatte nie einen richtigen Vater gehabt, dabei wollte er auch nur geliebt werden von seinen Eltern, von seinem Vater, wie andere Kinder. Sein Vater sollte stolz auf ihn sein, wie es andere Väter auch waren, doch sein Vater kannte nur „Whisky" und mehr nicht.  
„Wie viel" fragte er erneut, als er wieder in der Realität war. Sein Vater sah ihn nur entgeistert an. „Du weißt das ich während meiner Arbeit nichts trinke, Jack" begann Jacks Vater jetzt was wieder so typisch für ihn war. Wie oft hatte er das schon gesagt und doch hatte er immer etwas getrunken.  
„Du weißt das ich Recht habe. Du hättest nicht mehr operieren dürfen. Du bist Arzt und müsstest es wissen, dass man unter Alkoholeinfluss, nicht mehr operieren oder Assistieren darf."  
„Du hast mir keine Vorhaltungen zu machen Jack. Ich weiß wann ich noch operieren kann und wann nicht. Es war nicht meine Schuld das sie gestorben ist, du hast gesehen das es durch den Unfall passiert war, dass eine Hauptarterie geplatzt ist." Jack sah zu Boden, schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinen Vater grimmig und ungläubig an.  
„Tz, du hast unter Alkoholeinfluss operiert, obwohl das verboten ist und du bist verantwortlich dafür, dass sie gestorben ist. Du bist Arzt, wahrscheinlich warst du es mal" entgegnete Jack kalt und drehte sich um, als er schon aus dem OP ging und in den Aufenthaltsraum des Personales ging, um einen Kaffee zu trinken, den er jetzt unbedingt brauchte. Jack der seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, war gerade auf den Weg in sein Büro, als er eine Krankenschwester nach den Angehörigen des Mädchens fragte, als diese zu und Jack zu seinem Vater sahen, der gerade mit ihrem Vater sprach. Jack zog es das Herz zusammen, als er den Vater sah, der seinem Vater genau zuhörte, was er zusagen hatte. Er konnte etwas verstehen, da der Vater des jungen Mädchens etwas lauter wurde:

„Das wird sie teuer zu stehen kommen" sagte der Vater der jungen Frau.  
„Es war nicht unsere Schuld, durch ihren Autounfall wurde eine Arterie verletzt" begann Jacks Vater jetzt „ich kann sie verstehen, fahren sie nach Hause und legen sie sich hin. Es ist schwer für sie ich weiß, aber wir haben wirklich unser bestes getan und alles versucht". Mit einem Handdrücken, verabschiedete sich Jacks Vater. Jack wusste das sein Vater so reagieren würde, dass er das sagen würde, dabei hatte es ganz anders ausgesehen und er war schuld an ihrem Tod. Jack senkte seinen Blick und ging in die Richtung, wo der Vater des Mädchens gerade ging und ging zu seinem Vater in das Büro. Als Jack die Tür hinter sich zu machte, drehte er sich sofort zu seinem Vater um, der da saß ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.  
„Was sollte das" fragte Jack.  
„Ich kann deine Aufruhr verstehen Jack" begann sein Vater langsam.  
„Du hast getrunken und hast trotz Alkohol operiert."  
„Ich habe nur einen Whisky getrunken."  
„Das war schon zu viel, wenn es rauskommt, dass du trotz ... " fauchte Jack.  
„Jack, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es wenn es rauskommt, mein Dienst als Arzt vorbei ist. Ich habe dann alles verloren Jack." Jacks Vater wurde leiser.   
„Ich weiß, aber du hast das Leben dieser Frau auf dem gewissen. Es war Menschliches versagen" wurde Jack wieder ungehaltener.  
„Bitte, du bist mein einziger Sohn. Du bist der beste Arzt hier und du bist mein Nachfolger Jack." Jacks Vater schob ihm Unterlagen entgegen.  
„Was ist das?" Fragte Jack, als er es in die Hand nahm und begann zu lesen.  
„Ich brauche deine Unterschrift Jack. Dort steht alles drin, dass ich keine Schuld habe, dass eine Arterie beim Autounfall verletzt wurde, dass du alles mögliche versucht hast, sie zu retten, du sie aber trotzdem verloren hattest."  
Jack sah entgeistert zu seinem Vater. Seine Augen begann zu glänzen. Tränen traten in seine Augen. So kannte er seinen Vater, ohne jegliche Gefühle. Jack schmiss die Unterlagen wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch und schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.  
„Das kann ich nicht unterschreiben" begann Jack traurig.

„Du verlangst von mir, dass ich das unterschreibe und somit lüge und meinen eigenen Job aufs Spiel setze? Dad, du änderst dich nie." Jack drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als sein Vater hinter ihm stand und ihn am Arm packte.  
„Jack, du bist mein einziger Sohn und der beste Arzt, den es hier gibt. Nimm mir nicht mein Leben als Arzt." Jacks Vater klang traurig und leise. Jack wusste aber, dass es wieder nur gute Mine zum bösen Spiel war. Sein Vater hat keinerlei Gefühle und seit wann sieht er ihn als seinen Sohn an! Jack verzog seinen Mund zu einem traurigem Mund und senkte seinen Kopf, als Jacks Vater ihn an die Schulter fasste und ihn dort Väterlich drückte.   
„Jack, bitte" kam es wieder von seinem Vater, als Jack ihm ins Gesicht sah und die Augen aufschimmern sah. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, senkte erneut seinen Blick, sah traurig drein und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Jack begann in sich zu kämpfen. Wie oft hatte er sich das gewünscht, dass sein Vater ihn als Sohn bezeichnet und ihn mal Väterlich behandelte und drückte. Jack wusste aber, dass er es nur tat, um seinen Ruf als Arzt zu retten und dazu war seinem Vater alles Recht.

Jack war schon immer ein Mensch gewesen, der sehr sentimental war. Er war sehr schnell verletzbar und war ziemlich schnell weich zu klopfen. Auch wenn er anders sein konnte und es auch oftmals war, schaffte es sein Vater immer wieder. Jack hatte alles andere als eine schöne Kindheit. Er fühlte sich nie richtig geliebt, weder von seinem Vater, noch von seiner Mutter. Er hatte nie die Eltern, die man sich als Kind wünscht. Er wurde immer als Nichtsnutz behandelt und man traute ihm nie etwas zu. Er hörte noch heute alles in seinen Ohren hallen, was sein Vater damals als er noch kleiner war, alles sagte. Er würde nie anerkannt werden, außer als Arzt und das tat Jack noch heute weh. Er konnte machen was er wollte, man sah in ihm nichts außer den guten Arzt. Man sah in ihm nicht den Menschen der er war und nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihn und seine Gefühle. Jack ging zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters und unterschrieb den Wisch, als er sich gleich darauf umdrehte und an der Tür stand, als sein Vater sich noch bei ihm bedankte, was er auch noch nie getan hatte.

„Danke mein Sohn" sagte er und schon war Jack aus dem Büro seines Vaters verschwunden. Vor der Tür im Flur atmete Jack schwer ein und ging ins Aufenthaltszimmer zurück, um etwas zu essen, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte. Er ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl fallen, streckte seine Beine aus, legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und schloss kurz seine Augen, als er etwas aß. Jeder bissen viel ihm zunehmend schwerer. Es wurde eine Konferenz gehalten, wo alle Ärzte dran Teilnahmen. Es ging um den Fall des jungen Mädchens. Während alle sich versammelt hatten und darüber sprachen, was passiert war und was man alles versucht hatte, um sie zu retten, sah Jack seinen Vater an und nahm alles nur noch im Unterbewusst sein wahr. Jack konnte es nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich getan hatte und unterschrieben hatte, was sein Vater ihm vor die Nase gelegt hatte. Jack hatte es schon jetzt bereut. Er war in diesem Moment keinen Deut besser wie sein Vater. Dieses mal hat auch Jack einen riesigen Fehler begannen und gelogen. Jack hörte, wie sein Vater ihn lobte und in Schutz nahm und stolz berichtete, dass er alles erdenkliche versucht hatte, um dieses Mädchen zu retten, dass es aber alles nichts genützt hatte und sie trotz das eine Arterie verletzt wurde oder war, Jack sie wieder schließen konnte, starb. Plötzlich hörte Jack etwas, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und geschockt dreinblicken lies.

„Dr. Shepard, war ihnen bewusst, dass dieses Mädchen schwanger war?" Das kam jetzt vom Oberst, an seinen Vater gerichtet. Jack riss die Augen auf und starrte verwirrt den Oberst an und dann seinen Vater. Jack hatte gedacht, er hat sich verhört.  
„Sicher" begann sein Vater jetzt „ich wusste das sie schwanger war, aber wir mussten sie operieren und alles mögliche versuchen, sie und das Baby zu retten. Leider konnten wir sie nicht retten." Das war für Jack zu viel. Er stand kurz vorm weinen, richtete sich wieder auf und setzte sich etwas auf, als er seinen Vater hasserfüllt ansah. Wieder hatte sein Vater ihn belogen und nur ausgenutzt, nur um seinen Ruf als Arzt zu retten. Das konnte Jack nicht noch länger mit ansehen und anhören und beschloss daher einzugreifen.

„Ich möchte meine Aussage zurückziehen" begann Jack jetzt, der sich daraufhin nur einen Warnenden Blick von seinem Vater einfing.   
„Du wusstest das sie schwanger ist? Ich wusste es nicht" erzählte Jack weiter, während er seinen Vater ansah, der ihn jetzt anfunkelte.  
„Jack" begann sein Vater jetzt.  
„Mein Vater hatte was getrunken und hat die Hauptarterie der Lunge getroffen. Als ich dazugerufen wurde, um die Situation zu retten. Ich konnte die Blutung stoppen, es war aber schon zu spät, sie ist verblutet." Jack musste sich beherrschen, nicht loszuweinen. Wie konnte sein Vater ihm so etwas verheimlichen? Nachdem Jack alles erzählt hatte, verstand keiner mehr die Handlung seines Vaters, wie er mit Alkohol im Blut operieren konnte, somit wurde er für unbestimmte Zeit, vom Dienst suspendiert obwohl ihm das Krankenhaus war. Jetzt hatte Jack das Sagen im Krankenhaus und eine neue große Herausforderung war nun zu bewältigen für ihn. Noch mehr Arbeitsstunden kamen jetzt auf ihn zu, noch weniger schlaf, so würde er nie Jemanden finden, der sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einließe. Nachdem die Sitzung beendet war, ging wieder jeder an seine Arbeit und Jack sah seinen Vater, als sie den Raum verließen nicht mehr wieder. Jack machte seine Visiten und schon kam ein neuer Notfall in die Klinik, worum er sich kümmern musste. Es war wieder eine jüngere Frau, aber dieses mal älter als das Mädchen, die gestorben war. Es musste jetzt schnell gehen und somit wurde sie gleich in den OP Saal gebracht, wo Jack sie Notoperieren musste. Der Zustand war kritisch und er hoffte, dass es dieses mal nicht zu spät war. Die Notoperation dauerte 5 Stunden lang. Die OP verlief gut und sie hatte überlebt. Als Jack mit schweißnasser Stirn den OP Saal hinaus ging, nahm er sich seine Haube ab, den Mundschutz ab und lehnte sich völlig erledigt gegen die Wand, lehnte seinen Kopf an und schloss die Augen.

„Jack" kam eine leise weiche Frauenstimme neben ihm zum Vorschein.  
„Gute Arbeit Jack" sagte die Assistentin Laura von der OP mit einem lächeln.  
Jack nickte nur und schloss wieder die Augen.   
„Fahren sie nach Hause" gab Laura jetzt bekannt.  
„Legen sie sich hin und schlafen sie sich erst einmal aus." Mit einem Kollegialen Klopfer auf die Schulterm verabschiedete sich Laura und ließ Jack wieder alleine zurück. Jack fuhr sich übermüdet über seine Augen, die angefangen hatten zu brennen. Jack in den Umkleideraum und zog sich um, als er zu seinem Wagen ging und sich schwer in den Sitz fallen ließ. Ein letztes mal warf er seinen Kopf zurück, als er nach Hause fuhr. Es war mittlerweile wieder einmal 4 Uhr Morgens und völlig erledigt kam Jack zu Hause an und warf seine Tasche achtlos in die Ecke, zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl, während er sich im Laufen auch seine Schuhe auszog und oben im Schlafzimmer, den Rest auszog und sich dann schwer schleppend in sein Bett legte und sofort einschlief. Er hatte einen verdammt harten Tag hinter sich. Er machte seine Arbeit mittlerweile gerne und war froh, Arzt geworden zu sein und so Menschen helfen zu können. Jack hatte einiges zu tun, doch seit dem heutigem Tag kann mehr auf ihn zu. Er hatte jetzt eine Aufgabe bekommen, in der er reinwachsen musste, was er aber sicher schnell hinbekam und sein bestes geben musste. Jack war heute wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als es ans Tageslicht kam mit dem Mädchen, die schwanger war und seinem Vater. Jack konnte in dem Moment nicht sagen, welche Gefühle er hatte, es waren einfach zu viele. Jack war heilfroh, als man ihn heimgeschickt hatte um zu schlafen. Er konnte den Schlaf sehr gut gebrauchen und war dankbar darüber. Jack schlief die ganze Nacht durch, ohne einmal aufzuwachen. Normalerweise wachte er immer mehrmals auf in der Nacht, weil er einen Unruhigen Schlaf hatte und er immer auf Abruf stand, doch diese Nacht war er so fest eingeschlafen, dass er durchschlief und nichts mehr mitbekam, selbst den Wecker am nächsten Tag hatte er nicht gleich gehört. Irgendwann hatte er mitbekommen, dass sein Wecker ging und stellte ihn somit auch gleich aus und stand auf. Wie jeden Morgen gähnend, schlurfte er in sein Bad und machte sich frisch.

Ich hoffe sie hat euch bisher gefallen. Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen. 


End file.
